Man! I Feel Like A Woman!
by Louie the Flying Shark
Summary: What do you think would happen when one of Kenshin's rivals turn him into a girl? Read to find out! Please Review! Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither me nor Rheyne own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
~ ~ ~ I feel like a lady-  
  
Kenshin's day started out with a walk in the lush meadow, where the verdant blades of grass were soaked in crystalline dew of the pre dawn. The river flowed beside the meadow with translucent blue water, meandering here and there. He found himself in tranquility as he watched the iris and freesia in bloom in the early light of the sun. As he walked by the riverbed, his spikes of red crowned his head like a flaming halo, and hung in a loose ponytail, flowing in the cool breeze of the summer dawn. Little did he know that in a town not to far away from his own, an old adversary, whom we have come to know as Goheh Hiruma (hereafter referred to as "G Dude") was planning his demise....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A man, about seven feet three and a quarter inches tall with broad muscles, walks inconspicuously through the streets of Kyoto, expertly disguised as a giant raccoon, furry and huggable. He swivels his head around, looking back and forth, left and right, stealthily, entering an herb shop, stepping on a cat's tail that was resting at the doorstep in the process. So much for entering stealthily!  
  
"Good day," G Dude says to the merchant, still paranoid.  
  
"Good day to you too my good sir!" Chirps the aged merchant, clad in rainbow spandex shorts, and clearly not surprised to have someone in a raccoon costume enter his shop. "I have the package you requested last week. One sex-switching potion, ready to go!" He says in his unusually cheerful voice as he hands the taller man a sweet smelling green potion, which strangely resembles sake.  
  
G Dude's eyes sparkle with an impish glint as he takes the potion, but not before examining the merchant's choice of outfit with questioning eyes.  
  
"Would you like fries with that, sir?" the merchant asks with an amicable smile on his wrinkly face.  
  
"Err. . .no, thank you," mutters G Dude. An expression saying "is this guy insane?!" passing over his face. As he exits the store, obviously not paying for his package, into the desolate street, he murmurs to himself, "Now how do I get Himura to drink this?" He then scurries off as an idea pops into his head, in the direction of the Akabeko.  
  
G Dude walks into the Akabeko, through the miraculously open back door, still in his oh so not noticeable raccoon disguise. He looks around frantically until he spots a waitress's uniform hanging up on the wall. Judging from the size, it must have been Tsubame's. He smirks mischievously and forces the dress on, not before taking the raccoon costume off of course!  
  
"Hehehe. . . They'll never guess . . . Oh wow, a perfect fit!" Says G Dude as he admires his reflection on the mirror off to the side, "You sexy dog you. . ."  
  
The mirror suddenly cracks.  
  
" Oh, guess I was just too beautiful for it to contain!" G Dude chirps in a schoolgirl voice. "I look so, umm, what's that big word, uh, oh yeah, INCONSPICUOUS!"  
  
With his lips upturned, and caressing his beard, he moves onto put his plan into action.  
  
Author's Note: Another truly brilliant scheme to take over the universe by Rheyne and Louie the Flying Shark . . . or not . . . anyway, I'm not quite sure how this turned out. I would definitely be eager to learn of your opinions, as would my friend! Reviews are much appreciated. Oh yeah, in your reviews, can you say whether we should continue or not? Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Kamiya Dojo...  
  
Kaoru Kamiya searched around for her savings. The day had started out great with the blended fragrance of iris and freesia blooming, and sunlight illuminating as far the eyes could see. It was a day of clear blue skies and no sign of a single cloud. It was indeed beautiful and was perfect for a visit at the Akabeko with all her friends. It would be wonderful to treat everyone as it had been awhile since they had eaten a meal together. As she found the money she'd been saving in her drawer, she hurried out to call everyone to make her announcement.  
  
"Auntie Kaoru! Watch out for th--"  
  
She heard Ayame's voice a little too late as she felt the ball smack her square in the face, leaving a mark a charming shade of red.  
  
"Hahaha! What, my favorite assistant master can't even dodge a ball that some little girl threw!" Yahiko let out a hearty laugh at her displeasure.  
  
"You're ugly AND weak, hahaha!"  
  
Blood shot up to Kaoru's head and she pulled up the sleeves of her kimono to give the little brat a piece of her mind. No one spoke to her like that! She was THE assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style! How dare that weasel! She grabbed him by his hair and ensued to knock the air out of him by hitting his head countless times.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" She was furious. "You freeloader, you have no manner whatsoever and definitely do not know how to treat a lady as graceful and dainty as myself. AND I AM NOT WEAK NOR AM I UGLY!"  
  
"Now, Miss Kaoru, I'm sure he didn't mean it. That he didn't", Kenshin said as he ran from his place of washing the dishes to mediate.  
  
She stopped her ministrations of Yahiko momentarily to shoot glares of daggers kenshin's way, ready to make him face her wrath.  
  
"Oro!?, Miss Kaoru I think you should calm down", Kenshin said as he prepared himself to run away.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What unladylike behavior! I'm sure Sir Ken certainly doesn't approve of this!"  
  
That voice caught Kaoru's attention and she let go of Yahiko's head. Poor little Yahiko fell on the ground, relieved for a timely rescue. He'd be sure to thank Megumi for that later.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Sanosuke appeared from behind Megumi, hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
"Sano! Miss Megumi! I didn't see you two coming!" Kaoru burst out cheerily, completely forgetting Megumi's earlier remark.  
  
"Of course not hun, as you were too busy working up a sweat beating up kids that are younger than you!" Megumi laughed haughtily. "I am impressed Sir Ken how you put up with this silly girl, she will never be woman enough!" She sighed a fake sigh of sadness.  
  
"Ahhh! How can you be so troublesome in these boring times? Maybe me and Kenshin could have a fight... Are you up to it Kenshin?", Sano interjected, knocking his fists together.  
  
"It's not that bad really and Sano I don't think I wan't to fight, it's such a peaceful day, that it is", Kenshin said, looking up at the sky.  
  
Sano was about to try to convince Kenshin, but he had to abandon all thoughts of having a spar as Kaoru jumped on Megumi, pulling her hair.  
  
"WHAT DID U SAY GRRR!"  
  
Megumi retaliated by reciprocating and in the distance, a "meow" could be heard, definitely Yahiko.  
  
"Now, now you two, I'm sure there is no need to resort to violence over trivial issues. The day is too beautiful to waste away like this, that it is. What do you say we all head on over to the Akabeko and calm down." Kenshin proposed, hoping to settle the matter.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Keshin. We've all been doing nothing and its getting boring. It'll do us all good to celebrate!" Sano agreed and added under his breath "besides I haven't had anything decent since Kaoru can't cook for life."  
  
"Err.don't say that Sano, she'll he--"  
  
Too late.  
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU TWO!" Kaoru growled, vein throbbing at the right of her temple. "Oh, I completely forgot thanks to a certain loud mouth here," She suddenly calmed down considerably and looked pointedly at Yahiko. "I was going to ask you all to go to the Akabeko with us, since such a beautiful day, and I saved up some money, so don't worry about the bill. It's on me!"  
  
"YAY!" everyone cheered at Kaoru's words and headed on over to the Akabeko.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please Review! Rheyne and I will try to get a new chapter up as soon as possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the gang had arrived at the Akabeko. Unbeknownst to them was the impending danger; this visit to the cozy restaurant was not going to be a normal one. . .  
  
Everyone sat at their designated positions as they awaited their food.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Kaoru smiled in appreciation at the tall waitress that served them.  
  
"By the way, miss, haven't seen you around here before." Sanosuke eyed the waitress inquisitively.  
  
"Uh, ah, umm, yeah, I'm new here. Miss Tae hired me yesterday, yeah that's it, she hired me yesterday." G Dude spoke in the girliest voice he could muster which sounded more like a crow cawing, feeling proud of himself as he came up with such a believable lie and his good work with the disguise. 'I'm really good at acting, aren't I? I should join a theater group or something!' He thought to himself.  
  
"I'm glad she hired such a pretty lady like you." Sanosuke said, adding a wink.  
  
"Oh thank you." G Dude blushed a bright shade of crimson at the compliment and proceeded to feel all girly inside. (Rheyne is thoroughly confused at what made her write this)  
  
"Ah, I almost forgot! CONGRATULATIONS! You're our 100th customer this week! As a token of our gratitude, we offer you a free bottle of sake." G Dude exclaimed pouring the green potion into Kenshin's cup.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks. That sure is very nice of you, that it is." Kenshin gulps down all of the liquid substance at once.  
  
"Hey, no fair! I want special treatment too!" Yahiko started whining as he witnessed Kenshin's good fortune.  
  
"I'm afraid it's only offered to one customer. Now I'll be off to do some work if you'll excuse me." With that, G Dude took his leave, satisfied with his success at making the 'real' battousai drink the potion. Now he could have his revenge!  
  
"Well anyway guys eat up 'cause we haven't got all day you know, we have to get back to the dojo and Kenshin has to do that laundry." Kaoru said, eating her food like a mad man.  
  
"Now, now raccoon girl... that is no way a lady should eat. Right Sir Ken?" Megumi said, batting her eyelashes at Kenshin.  
  
"You take that filthy hand off him u little fox!" Kaoru screamed in Megumi's ear as she swung her arms around Kenshin's neck.  
  
"How much do you wanna bet that Megumi is going to win this one?" Sanosuke asked Yahiko, incredulously.  
  
"I don't know, they both look kind of scary if ya ask me" little Yahiko replied, still miffed about the special treatment thing.  
  
"Ahhhh, now, now ladies you should calm down now, that you should, this is no place to be acting up." Kenshin said, in an attempt to get the situation under control.  
  
"... Kenshin... can't you let me make a little money?" said Sanosuke with a frown, as a vision of people gathering up to watch the girls fight over Kenshin, swarming him with money appeared in his head.  
  
"Hehe, Sano, a little help here!" Kenshin screamed as he struggled with the girls pulling his arms from opposite directions.  
  
"Sir Ken! Say that you rather have me as your wife! Not this sweaty little raccoon girl!" Megumi exclaimed with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Can't you two stop arguing for a second? I'm trying to make an impression on that cute new waitress over there..." Sanosuke said while eyeing *cough* *cough* his little canary.  
  
"Hey lets not forget who's treating who here." Kaoru spoke in a matter of fact voice "Lets head back to the dojo, this is no way of wasting as grand a day as today."  
  
"Oh all right!" everybody said in unison as they gathered their things and paid the waitress and head back to the Kamiya dojo. Soon everyone dispersed on their own business and night falls gradually. So they all go off to bed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day. . .  
  
It was 9 am, but unlike any other day, Kenshin had not woken up early to do his daily chores.  
  
'I wonder what is up with Kenshin today....' Kaoru thought to herself. 'Maybe I should send Sanosuke to check.'  
  
"Sanosuke! Do me a favor and get off your lazy ass to check to see if Kenshin is ok?", she asked Sanosuke in her sweetest tone possible.  
  
"Oh, all right! Not like I have anything better to do..." Sanosuke muttered as he walked through the house up to Kenshin's room.  
  
"Kenshin! Are you in there? Well, if you are! Wake your ass up!", Sanosuke yelled as he slid open the door to his room. He definitely was not expecting what was coming...  
  
There Kenshin was.. sprawled out on his futon... with his shirt fully open to reveal something men usually don't have (and no, I'm not talking about shaved legs...) but a pair of breasts situated on the middle of Kenshin's used to be masculine chest.  
  
"Whaaaaaa???" Sanosuke yelled out as a blood rushed out of his nose in a rapid stream, flying everywhere...not a pretty sight.  
  
He analyzed the sight he saw. This person looked like Kenshin... but with a more curvy body. An hourglass complexion, and his attempts to anything but stare and nose bleed away were futile.  
  
Kaoru, getting frustrated at Sanosuke for not returning yet, sent Yahiko to go check up on Kenshin. Mumbling to himself the sleepy Yahiko trudged over to Kenshin's room. What he saw woke him up fully. Instead of Kenshin, a beautiful lady was lying there, and for his viewing pleasures, she looked like one of those ladies in the "adult" ink paintings that he'd sneaked out of a shop earlier that week. And not too conveniently, he too started to nose bleed, just noticing the river of red Sanosuke had already produced. Both stood there, staring at the sleeping form, their tasks forgotten, bleeding away.  
  
Kaoru lost the last bit of her patience and made her way over to Kenshin's room and the sight she beheld made her scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
At the sound of that, the sleeping form finally woke up, bewildered.  
  
"What time is it? Can you tell me why you are staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Kenshin asked rapidly noticing the change in the pitch of his voice. "Huh? This is strange. That it is..." He said as he started wondering why his chest felt heavier than usual.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WHO ARE YOU???? AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KENSHIN?????" Kaoru yelled into Kenshin's face, examining the new person.  
  
"What are you talking about Miss Kaoru? I am Kenshin!" Kenshin replied with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Man are those real!" Sano couldn't hold back the mind-boggling question.  
  
"Can I poke them?" Yahiko joined in while still attempting control his growing junior.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Another byproduct of our lacking sanity. Think the chapter turned out ok? Reviews and suggestions will be much appreciated. We'd be eager to learn of what you think about the latest development! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We own nothing, not even our distorted pieces of sanity.  
  
Soon everyone rushed back to the dojo to see Kenshin sporting his new "goods" to the world.  
  
"Hey, we heard some one scre . . . oh my Sir Ken!" Megumi said astonished, her hand reaching up to cover her gaping mouth.  
  
Despite being the old man (and presumed to be a pervert like all other all old men), Doctor Gensai restrained his nosebleed as little Ayame and Suzume barraged him with a storm of questions.  
  
"What's wrong with Uncle Ken?"  
  
"Why does he look so funny?"  
  
"What are THOSE?"  
  
Oblivious to what was happening, the redhead in question finally looked down at himself in the direction where Ayame's little finger was pointing. Before realization could set in, his hands shot up to grasp these . . . newfound . . . appendages, as if he couldn't believe that they were really there and a bloodcurdling scream rang forth from the dojo, while Sano ran to the nearest closet to get to know himself better.  
  
Manically Kenshin searched for a place to hide in his embarrassment and unknowingly, he ran to the closet that Sano was, and flung the door open. His jaw dropped to the floor at the sight he beheld. Sano screamed like a sissy and pushed Kenshin away from him, far, far away, and shut the closet door firmly. Unable to hide anywhere, Kenshin settled for the sheets of his futon and covered himself.  
  
Meanwhile, the group of people gathered in front of his room, stared at him speechlessly, eyes bugging out, mouths open, unmoving, except for the occasional question or two from the little ones.  
  
"Oh Sir Ken! Or should I say Miss Ken now?" Megumi was the first to recover from the shock and broke the silence.  
  
"NO! This can't be! Kenshin CANNOT be a woman!" Kaoru yelled frantically, massaging her temples.  
  
"Heheh, I always suspected Kenshin to be a woman." Yahiko chimed in, nosebleed somewhat under control now that Kenshin was covered up. "No wonder he looked prettier than Kaoru, with all those feminine curves and all . . . hmm . . . how DID he hide THOSE under his gi?" That earned him a much awaited smack in the back of the head from a seething Kaoru.  
  
"Auntie Ken! Auntie Ken!" Ayame and Suzume jumped up and down with excessive exuberance (-_-').  
  
"Umm, Miss Kaoru, do you think I could borrow some clothes of yours please?" Kenshin feebly asked hoping Kaoru wouldn't explode, and still trying to hide his brand spankin' new . . . err . . . load.  
  
Kaoru only started at him angrily in response at a loss for words. Finally she decided. "Fine. But I want an explanation as to what the hell this fiasco is about afterwards."  
  
Silence echoed around the room as Kenshin arose from his seat. The silence was broken when some weird noises were heard coming from the closet. Choosing for the better to ignore them, Kaoru grudgingly gestured for Kenshin to follow her to her room.  
  
What kind of mess was this?! A big one, that's what it was. Was Kenshin a woman all along and had been deceiving her? No it couldn't be. Something must have happened to him that altered his anatomy. Kenshin wouldn't deceive them. More importantly, if Kenshin really was a woman then she and Kenshin had no chance!  
  
Upon reaching her room, she pointed to a seat and Kenshin obediently sat himself down as she rummaged her drawers for something for him to wear. Kenshin let out a sigh, relieved to be stable once again and not walking. He couldn't walk properly; his balance was thrown off with his new form.  
  
"Here, put these on." Kaoru flung a purple kimono in his direction without meeting his eyes. "Afterwards, I want you to explain to me exactly what the hell is going on!"  
  
Kenshin's attempts at trying to put on the kimono were futile since his new figure was curvier than Kaoru ever hoped to be.  
  
"Umm, Miss Kaoru, it doesn't close around this area." Kenshin said while pointing to his chest. "And it's too tight around this area", he continued, pointing to his hips.  
  
Arrggh . . . Now she had to put up with this? Come on, she could put up with Kenshin being prettier and all, but bigger chested (is that even a word?! -_-)? She thought that was HER advantage! Not fair!  
  
Refraining from biting that pretty head off, Kaoru walked towards Kenshin, examining him, and said calmly "Well then, sorry, nothing I can do about it." she turned to leave the room as Kenshin stared at her dumbfounded, "Well, you could go ask Miss Tae at the Akabeko for something . . ." She vanished from the doorway apparently pissed at something.  
  
"Hmmm, Miss Kaoru sure seemed rather upset at something, that she did. I wonder what it was." Kenshin pondered to himself as he searched for something he could secure the opening to his gi with so that excessive flesh wouldn't be revealed. Unfortunately, he found nothing to help him in this situation. So he was made to just clutch his clothes tightly and he set out for the Akabeko in hopes of finding what he needed. He rushed out of the house, unintentionally showing off his cleavage to an unsuspecting Sanosuke who had just come out of the closet, making him run back in (poor Sano -_-').  
  
In a few minutes, Kenshin arrived at the Akabeko, but not before being thoroughly embarrassed by the many perverts on the street, lewd remarks and a few slaps on the rear was of common. Thankfully since he ran almost with "god like speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi" no one probably recognized him.  
  
When he arrived at the Akabeko, he heard a catchy tune being sung by Tae. However catchy it was, he didn't have the time to think about the song! He needed clothes! Soon! Wrapping his arms around himself so that Tae wouldn't suspect any changes in him, he greeted her with a sweet smile. "Good Morning Miss Tae."  
  
"Oh hello there sweet thang. Gosh, it's a beautiful day isn't it?"  
  
"That it is, by the way, would you happen to have any kimonos that I may borrow?" Kenshin said, scratching the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly, almost accidentally giving Tae a view of his chest. "I mean of course not for me, but for a cousin of mine who has come to stay over and her clothes were all ruined on her way . . . yeah, that they were." He said in a hurry, putting his arms back around himself.  
  
"Sure, suga' muffin, anything for you." She answered while giving him a pair of flowery kimonos.  
  
"By the way, Kenshin, why are you grabbing yourself like that?"  
  
"Oh me . . . oh . . . it's just a bit cold don't you think?"  
  
"Oh ok. Hope your cousin is doing well and hope these fit her. And give my regards to everyone at the dojo. That Kaoru's a doll."  
  
Mumbling a 'thank you' Kenshin walked away as he heard Tae singing again.  
  
"The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun and . . ." And the words echoed in his head as he paced himself to get back to the dojo.  
  
Roentgen Ray's (Rheyne) notes: Sheesh, took forever to update. And what a measly update it is. Well I do hope you've enjoyed so far and continue reading this. Some reviewers I noticed mentioned something about the plot . . . well much to everyone's surprise, there IS a plot and it's pretty much planned out. So don't fret over it. Just read and reviews are much appreciated.  
  
Louie The Flying Shark's notes: Yes, reviews are appreciated. You'll have to wait a while though because there is a thing from hell called school which is bothering the hell out of us. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time passed as Kenshin was doing his chores around the dojo. Clean the floor, do the laundry, clean everything else...Though this time, Kenshin was distracted from his cleaning duties. First of all, the dress was a bit tight on him, but at least it was better than any of Kaoru's clothing. Second of all, why was everybody avoiding him? He noticed, he hadn't seen Kaoru anywhere when he returned from the Akabeko, or Sanosuke for that matter. He only heard strange noises coming from Sano's room and concluded maybe Sano was suffering from an ailment. Thinking it may be contagious, especially with all the moaning and groaning he heard, Kenshin decided to keep his distance. But then when Sano came out of the room and saw Kenshin, he immediately ran back into a closet. What? Does he stink? Reek of sweat and dirt? Maybe taking a bath might stop his friends from avoiding him.  
  
Kenshin was snapped out of his thoughts by some snickering from behind the bushes to his left. He went to inspect the bush, his sakabatou gripped tightly in his right hand, but only discovered it to be Yahiko. The kid's eyes were the size of ostrich eggs as he stared on at Kenshin. Puzzled, Kenshin looked at himself and realized the sash of his kimono was loose and he was exposing quite a bit of flesh. Swatting off Yahiko's grubby paws, Kenshin screamed "Unclean, unclean" and ran around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off. After Yahiko was completely weird-ed out and out of sight, Kenshin heaved a sigh of relief and made his way towards the wash room in hopes of washing away all the odor and dirt on him that were supposedly repelling his friends.  
  
He set the bath for himself, put his hair up in a neat bun and peeled his clothes off. But unfortunately, he forgot to close the door completely. As he settled himself in the cozy warm water, Kenshin tried not to think about his dilemma, but it was hard not to when his new anatomy was in plain view. He sighed with melancholy. Now that he was a woman, he couldn't do the daily things he wanted to do, not even practice his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He couldn't even do the laundry properly because when he tried to sit and wash, these....these....his face turned into a bright red tomato just thinking about his...his...breasts...  
  
He couldn't even imagine how Miss Kaoru managed being a woman, it seemed to him, there were so many draw backs...and there were always grubby paws reaching from the depth of the darkness when you least expected them.  
  
But he reminisced about the time when he went shopping and recieved a lot of free items while the salesperson complimented him on his feminine beauty. And how when he went into shops, men would open the door for him and of course, when they listened to every single word that came out of his mouth... And he was invited to a lot of festivals, and for free too... In addition to invitations he recieved from some gentlemen for drinks after dinner.  
  
A thought soon prevailed his mind; maybe being a woman wasn't so bad after all...Maybe it was a little fun..., he thought as words started to form out of his mouth.  
  
The girls need a break- tonight we're gonna take  
  
The chance to get out on the town  
  
We don't need romance-- we only wanna dance  
  
We're gonna let our hair hang down.  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh Go totally crazy-- forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-- shorts skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-- yeah doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh get in the action--- feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair-- do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--  
  
To feel the way I feel..  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
As an unsuspecting Kenshin sang on in a high lilting soprano voice only a woman was able to possess, two pairs of wide eyes stared shamelessly through the open door, streams of red flowing from their nostrils. Kenshin raised his arms to stretch in the bath, his torso unraveled from the seal of the water which caused Sano to go weak in the knees, making him run into the closet that he had grown most friendly with since this whole ordeal started.  
  
Meanwhile, Yahiko's little brain worked a mile minute and he conjured up a plan to put Kenshin's transformation to good use. He immediately ran to his room, producing a sign that said "CALLING ALL MEN!!! Do you want to be a suitor to a beautiful woman? If so, contact Yahiko Miyojin at the Kamiya Dojo. Only 1000 yen for your proposal! If you're lucky, she'll accept". In fine print it read, "No refunds allowed". As soon as he ran to the well populated part of town, swarms of men, both young and old gathered around him, wanting to know more details. Instead of satiating them, Yahiko decided to light their fire and told them that he was hosting a show where they all could have a chance of seeing this nameless beauty from a distant land in her most beautiful form before they proposed. But that would cost an extra 1000 yen. And all of them agreed, pouring little Yahiko with money he never imagined he would see.  
  
"Thank you for your generous donations. Please follow me and I'll lead you to the red-headed beauty." Yahiko said while trying to hold back his snickering.  
  
All the men followed Yahiko eagerly into an unsuspecting Kenshin, who was still sporting his birthday suit. Kenshin turned around, only to face a couple hundred, horny men. Unsuspecting birds in the distance were thrown out of their nests as a loud "ORO?!?!", ripped through the air.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Roentgen Ray's (Rheyne) notes: THERE IS A PLOT DAMN IT!! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated.  
  
Louie the Flying Shark: Yay! Chapter done! Chapter done! School on fire! School on fire! *grins* Thanks to all our readers for your reviews. We'll try to get this story updated as soon as we can. 


End file.
